cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Army
History Sometime in the latter part of the 20th century, various fascist governments came to power in Egypt, Turkey, Israel, Jordan, Iraq, and Syria. On April 24, 1998 Syria invaded a civil war stricken Lebanon. The war ended in a matter of days, with Syria quickly blitzing the country and annexing it into Syria proper. In 1999, revolutionary fever began to spread. People began to riot and protest, only to be put down by their respective police forces in a matter of minutes, which led to the formation of various armed rebel groups and cells. It wasn't until 2001 that rebels realized that there were other revolutionaries in their neighboring countries and thus all over the Middle-East. In 2001, revolutionary groups to overthrow the Saudi kingdom began to form. In 2002, the Rebellious Reds, an armed socialist revolutionary group was formed with the merger of nearly all Socialist and Communist rebel organizations in the fascist states. Around a year later in 2003, most of the other rebel groups (mainly liberal, moderate, as well as the remaining Socialists groups) in the Middle-East merged to form the Rebel Army. Under the leadership of Lavo Shalam, they greatly increased their fighting potential, and struck hard at expensive fascist hardware and logistics. In 2004, the Rebel Army and Rebellious Reds began to work together, as they both wished to end the corrupt fascist regimes controlling the region. Finally, in 2005, a plan was thought up. Both groups planned for a region-wide riot to happen at around 9PM Israel time on June the 4th, and then to rise up in an all out war 30 minutes after the riot begins. Soon after the war began, the corrupt fascists were losing ground fast, they could not hold against such a large, far-reaching guerrilla organization. Add to that the sabotage that was inflicted on the fascists by the rebels, and they just could not hold. Around five months later, all the fascist regimes fell within three weeks, and the dominate Rebel Army assumed power, forming a new region-wide country. Internationally, the country was regarded as a massive anarchy, and maps called it "Rebel Army" after it's supposed controlling faction. A little less then a year later, the Rebel Army was internationally recognized. A few months after the RA's "formation" military assistance was sent to Arabian rebels, and soon afterward the Saudis fell and were executed. Half the country joined the RA, and half became independent. A name for the new country was never thought up by the rebels, and maps already called them "Rebel Army", and so they accepted this naming. Around a year and a half after it's recognition, the neighboring Republic of Persia was acting hostile towards the RA, and aided terror groups in Egypt. Soon after this started, the RA declared war upon Persia, and subsequently annexed it. As well, around a year after recognition, Iraq legally separated from the RA, and merged with Kuwait to form the Kingdom of Babylonia under the rule of King Balomesh. Sadly, Balomesh died a little while later, and the RA was forced to retake control or watch Babylon descend into anarchy. Military WIP